The Final Act
by Darkness Shade
Summary: SA2 Last Episode. Ryan and the others team up with Eggman and Shadow to save the planet.


The Final Act  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
Quick Author's note:  
Howdy. Please do not read this before The Dark Side story, "Out of the Darkness", as it continues  
from that story's ending. Thank you.  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
---------------------------  
ARK Cannon Control  
  
"Argh, What the? Why doesn't the cannon fire? What's happening here?" Eggman screams.  
Suddenly a old professor's figure appears on the monitor.  
"That's Prof. Gerald Robotnik." Eggman said.  
  
---------------------------  
ARK Central Control  
  
Sonic and Knuckles meet up with Tails and the others in the Main Control Room.  
Suddenly the whole colony begins to shake.  
"Now what?" asks Knuckles.  
Suddenly Rouge drops down and confronts them.  
"You again? Why won't you just give up?" says Knuckles.  
"It's all over for us." says Rouge.  
"What do you mean?" ask Sonic.  
"I just got word from my boss. This colony is headed towards the planet at an incredible speed."  
"Hey, who's that on the computer screen?" Ryan asks.  
  
---------------------------  
Entire Planet of Mobius  
  
All computer screens, tv screens, and any type of electronic monitor are showing the Prof. Gerald.  
"This is a death sentence for all those on earth. If my calculations are correct, the space colony  
will impact in 27 minutes. You and all those responsible will pay for what you did to me. I hope to  
give you a taste of my revenge once the seven chaos emeralds are collected, I wish to give you a taste  
of my loss and despair. You and all you ungrateful humans will all be destroyed along with your   
beloved Earth."  
  
---------------------------  
ARK Central Control  
  
"Earth? Why is that guy talking about your home planet?" asked Sonic.  
"Not sure. This is really strange." Ryan replied.  
"Guys, the vibrations are getting worse." Knuckles said.  
"That is Dr. Gerald Robotnik." Eggman said entering the room.  
"Who?" They asked.  
"It seems that their was also a Robotnik on that human's pathetic planet." Eggman answered.  
"How do you know that?" Ryan asked.  
"That would be my doing." Drew answered stepping out of the shadows.  
"I figured you might have something to do with this." Ryan said.  
"Stop this now Eggman!" Sonic shouted.  
"You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog aren't you! You're still alive, huh?" Eggman said.  
"It was more dangerous letting Knuckles pilot on the way here than you'll ever be."  
Eggman handed Rouge a small data disk.  
"What's this?" Rouge asked.  
"That is Prof. Gerald's journal."  
Inserting the disk, the log began to play itself out.  
"I don't know what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate lifeform? I thought it would  
be something to benefit mankind. Then one day, the military guards came. I hope my colleagues and   
Granddaughter are alright.   
I believe the ARK was shut down to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.  
The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident.  
When I had found out that my Granddaughter was among those killed in the capture of the base, I couldn't take it.  
It made me sick thinking that Maria had died because of my research.  
I had lost everything. All I could think about was revenge! I went INSANE! I soon grew afraid of  
what I might due since my mind was slipping. I just wanted it to end. Based on my original projections,  
I was able to finish Shadow. I designed it's mind to be perfect and pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish,  
release and awaken him to the world." Said Prof. Gerald through his journal.  
"So, that's why you released Shadow." Rouge said.  
"It was completely ingenious. That mad scientist!" Eggman shouted.  
"We have to stop it somehow." Sally said.  
"If we can stop the chaos emeralds power, then we might have a chance." Eggman said.  
"But how?" Tails asked.  
"I know. We can use that Emerald of yours." Rouge said to Knuckles, "You told me that the Master Emerald has the ability  
to neutralize the chaos emeralds."  
"Right! If I can get close enough to them, it may just work."  
"The emeralds energy has already begun to move towards the cannon's core." Ryan said.  
"So how can we get there?" Tails asked.  
"If we use the shortcut to the core, we may be able to make it." Eggman said as the pictures of the access tunnels leading   
to the core appeared on screen.  
"Let's do it then. I am the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic shouted.  
"Then let's get to work." Eggman replied.  
  
----------------------------------------  
CANNON'S CORE  
  
^^^^^^^^^Emergency Alert! Intruders detected in sectors 1-4! Initiate debug program!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tails moved through the corridors toward the first access switch.  
"Eggman, I'm almost in position, where is the access switch?" Tails asked.  
"There should be a door in front of you. Destroy it!" Eggman said.  
"GOTCHA!" shouted Tails as he let loose with a volley of vulcan cannon fire.  
"That's one!"  
  
"Now, it's my turn." shouted the Eggman.  
Turning the bend, he came upon a room full of blocks and acid.  
"Okay, Eggman. The door should be up ahead. Use the blocks like stepping stones to reach the platform." Tails said.  
"HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed as he demolished the door with his Egg-o-Matic.  
  
"Rouge, you need to find the switch to lower the sheild so you can drain the core's liquid." Eggman said.  
"That's easier said than done." Rouge responded.  
After fighting raging waterfalls of core coolant, she had managed to release the core's liquid.  
  
"Knuckles, the switch to the door in front of you should be around there under the water. Find it." Eggman said.  
Knuckles jumped in not knowing what to expect.   
He pushed through under water currents and laser traps.  
"There, Got it!" Knuckles said.  
  
"Sonic, all the gates have been opened, it's all up to you now." Eggman said.  
"Here we go!" Sonic shouted moving through fields of electricity and Chaos robot look-a-likes.  
"Looks like this is the final passage, I'm almost to the core." Sonic said as he jumped into the rushing water down towards  
the core.  
"Yeah, I made it." Sonic said.  
"And so did we." Ryan said.  
"Ryan, Knuckles. I'm glad to have some backup."  
  
---------------------------------------  
ARK abandoned lab  
Colony Impact:19 minutes 50 seconds  
  
"I hate when they leave me behind." said AMY, "Look, it's Shadow. I've really got to stop whining.'"  
"Shadow, we need your help."  
"There's no need to do anything. It's all going according to plan. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."  
"I know that people fight over the most trivial things and some may be like the Prof. said, but they are basically good people."  
Shadow then remebers back...  
"MARIA!"  
"Shadow, give them a chance to be happy. Let all those people be able to live their dreams I know you  
can do it. Sayanora Shadow the Hedgehog!"  
..."I have to go now. I must keep my promise to Maria."  
  
---------------------------------------  
ARK Cannon Core  
Colony Impact: 15 minutes 27 seconds  
  
"That looks like the Master Emerald shrine." Knuckles said.  
"I guess they could obtain the most from the emeralds if it was like this." Sonic replied.  
"Get ready, guys. Here it comes." Ryan shouts as holograms of the professor start to attack them.  
Then a huge lizard like creature appears from out of nowhere.  
"Could this be the prototype of the ultimate life form that was supposed to be encapsulated?" Knuckles wondered.  
"Leave this one to me." Shadow said as he joined our heroes.  
"SHADOW!" Sonic shouted.  
"I'll destract him so you can grab the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow shouted.  
  
"So, you think you can beat me? We'll see about that." Shadow said.  
Shadow attacked but found that the lizard's only weak spot was the red sphere on its back.  
"To get up there I'll have to grind up its support rails along its neck." Shadow thought to himself.  
That did work but he soon found a problem when the monster lizard soon made him float in the air unable to attack.  
However, Shadow found a way to close in and beat the monster.  
"Get out, you ugly prototype!" Shadow shouted in victory.  
  
Meanwhile, the other heroes make for the shrine.  
Knuckles places the Master Emerald into its place and recites the ancient chant.  
"The servers are the seven emeralds, Chaos is power, Power is enriched by the heart."  
"Only you can do this. Stop the Chaos Emeralds."  
Suddenly the Biolizard dissapears and a huge vibration is sent through the colony.  
"If we stop the emeralds, why are we still heading towards Mobius?" Knuckles asked.  
Over the speaker, "The prototype is still alive and has become one with the space colony. It's determined to keep it on its  
collision course." Eggman explains.  
"Guys, what are we going to do?" Knuckles asks.  
Ryan looks at Sonic who looks at Shadow. Then they know what they must do.  
"But will the emeralds hold out?" Sonic asks.  
"With a boost from the super emerald I've got, it should." says Ryan  
"Okay, but don't take your sweet time." Knuckles answers.  
  
The three heroes, Ryan, Sonic, and Shadow, form a line and the seven chaos begin to circle around them.  
The form a fist with their right hands and concentrate. Then it happens.  
They are surronded by a brilliant light and absorb the emeralds' power.  
Sonic turns gold with Red eyes and becomes SUPER SONIC!  
Shadow turns silver with Red eyes and becomes HYPER SHADOW!  
Ryan's hair turns Bright Gold and his eyes turn green and he becomes SUPER RYAN!  
"LET'S DO IT!" the trio of heroes shout.  
  
---------------------------------------  
Outside of space colony ARK  
Colony Impact: 5 minutes 34 seconds  
  
Our three heroes make it outside and confront the mutated biolizard.  
"There it is guys. Any idea how to take it down?" Super Ryan asks.  
"That red swirling spot appears to be a hole in its defense." Hyper Shadow says.  
"So we need to strike it hard right there." says Super Sonic.  
Our heroes decide to double team and take it two on one with the other drawing fire.  
Super Ryan draws the fire and avoids it until he's hit with a shoot from both sides.  
"Ryan!!!" Super Sonic shouts.  
"Sonic, he'll be fine. We must defeat the prototype." Hyper Shadow reminds Super Sonic.  
They take it on full force but can't break the defenses.  
"Damn, we only have a few minutes left before it impacts the planet." Hyper Shadow said.  
Suddenly, they both catch something coming at the biolizard from the other side.  
It's Ryan, and he's using his Super powers to charge his lightsword.  
"I won't let you destroy this planet. Die, you abomination!" Super Ryan shouts as he moves at blinding speed,  
slicing the biolizard into oblivion.  
"He did it." Super Sonic says.  
"That human has some good moves." Hyper Shadow said.  
Regrouping they high five each other, strike a pose, and say in unison, "Did you really think you had a chance?"  
  
"NO Way is that getting through!" says Sonic.  
"Shadow I beg of you..." says Maria in Shadow's mind.  
"Maria.."  
"Give them a chance to be happy."  
"Now Shadow!" Sonic says.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" both Sonic and Shadow say as the ARK is transported.  
"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you." Shadow says.  
---------------------------------  
ARK Central Control  
EPILOUGE  
  
The ARK levels out and is stationed in orbit around the planet.  
Inside, Ryan and Sonic are the only ones to return.  
"Where is Shadow?" Rouge asks.  
Both Ryan and Sonic look down in saddness.  
Sonic hands Rouge all that is left of Shadow, one of his arm bands.  
"Do you think he, Shadow, really was the ultimate lifeform?" Rouge asks.  
"I don't know, but he was who he was. A brave hedgehog who risked his life to save the planet." Sonic replied.  
  
"I wonder if Gerald truly meant to destroy us?" Eggman asks.  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that we saved the planet together!" Tails exclaims.  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"So Rouge, off to find more of those jewels you love?" Knuckles asks.  
"No, I think I'll give up that line of work. Too much work for too little pay. Besides there's something more important I'm   
thinking about right now. It'll all work out, you'll see." Rouge answers.  
"If you say so."  
  
"Create..the ultimate lifeform..." Sonic says talking to himself.  
"Sonic, what's the matter?" Sally asks.  
"Huh, Oh nothing. Come on, let's go home, to the planet as cool and blue as me."  
As they walk out, Sonic is the last to leave.  
Before he goes he says one final thing, "Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
Ending Theme: Live and Learn  
  
Can you feel life movin' through your mind  
Ohh, Looks like he came for more, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can you feeel time, slippin' down your spine  
Ohhh, you tryin tryin to ignore yeeaah  
But you can hardly swallow, your fears and pain  
When you can help but borrow, it puts you right back where you caaame  
  
Live and Learn, hanging on the edge of tommorow  
Live and Learn, on the works of yesterday  
Live and Learn, if you beg or if you borrow  
Live and Learn, You may never find your wayyy  
Live and Learn yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Live and Learn yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(fade out)  
  
A NEW DAY BRINGS NEW ADVENTURE.....  
  
BUT FOR NOW......  
  
REST EASY HEROES.  
  
***In memory of Shadow the Hedgehog  
He will always be remembered for his bravery***  
  
------------------------------------End of the LAST EPISODE-----------------------------------------  
  
  
Works to Come:  
A New Beginning  
G.U.N. Strikes Back 


End file.
